User talk:Sirens of Oakvale
Talk Page Archives 2011 Your Ideas Entry I would like to enter an idea I have. Its about a girl called alice and she could be one of the lesser and underlying antaginists in the game. she has a dark backstory. if im a finalist them ill share her details. EternalGaming 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *Hm, OK, you have piqued my interest. What is your idea actually about I wonder. A simple character or much more than meets the eye? A passive girl or a very active decadent and teary lady whose motives are unclear? Would you like to create a page for her? If yes, I will create it and send you a link. I will make you admin so as you can add and edit much more. I will ensure only admin can edit the page. ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 16:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) **LOL, sure ill have a page. **Mk, I've made it. It is under Your Ideas/Entry/Alice. When you have a last name for her, change the page name. Good luck! ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 16:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Ideas Entry:Ancient (title of the game) My idea is: 1. A young boy or girl (players choice) finds an ancient artifact that contains mystic powers. 2. That player must use the artifact to destroy the evil horde that arises from the depths of the earth to find the artifact and plans to destroy anything in it's way. I hope you like the idea and if you acept it than i will explain in more detail what happens, but i am unaware what your company is capable of. e.g. 3d games (halo, call of duty) or 2d (The origanl mario game), If you do accept this idea plz leave a mesage on my talk page so i can get straight to editing and bringing my imagination to life. Blazingswords 23:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Ideas Entry I would like to enter an idea I have. Its about a girl called alice and she could be one of the lesser and underlying antaginists in the game. she has a dark backstory. if im a finalist them ill share her details. EternalGaming 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *Hm, OK, you have piqued my interest. What is your idea actually about I wonder. A simple character or much more than meets the eye? A passive girl or a very active decadent and teary lady whose motives are unclear? Would you like to create a page for her? If yes, I will create it and send you a link. I will make you admin so as you can add and edit much more. I will ensure only admin can edit the page. ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 16:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) **LOL, sure ill have a page. **Mk, I've made it. It is under Your Ideas/Entry/Alice. When you have a last name for her, change the page name. Good luck! ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 16:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Ideas Entry:Ancient (title of the game) My idea is: 1. A young boy or girl (players choice) finds an ancient artifact that contains mystic powers. 2. That player must use the artifact to destroy the evil horde that arises from the depths of the earth to find the artifact and plans to destroy anything in it's way. I hope you like the idea and if you acept it than i will explain in more detail what happens, but i am unaware what your company is capable of. e.g. 3d games (halo, call of duty) or 2d (The origanl mario game), If you do accept this idea plz leave a mesage on my talk page so i can get straight to editing and bringing my imagination to life. Blazingswords 23:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC)